


The Complications of Romance

by BottomOfTheRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Luna Lovegood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomOfTheRiver/pseuds/BottomOfTheRiver
Summary: Luna contemplates her relationship with Ginny as an Aromantic person.





	The Complications of Romance

Luna Lovegood had never really understood romance. She had never had the butterfly-inducing, burning emotions that seemed to send her peers into a frenzy. She assumed it was just another one of her quirks and didn’t let it bother her.

The introduction of friendship into her life didn’t change this at all. She had imagined that perhaps with friendship a desire for romance might bloom but it was not to be if the relief she had felt with Harry’s clarification ‘as friends’.

If anything it seemed to complicate things. Especially when it came to Ginny. Ginny who was kind and pretty and brave. Luna liked Ginny, even imagining the thrill of kissing her but when she invisioned a relationship, the kissing (and things that might go with it) was the only difference in what they had now.

Still, when Ginny asked her out she automatically agreed. Maybe now she might finally get it...

It did not happen. Instead Luna spent ours agonising other it. It was all the rules that was the problem. Rules about ‘I love yous’, and meeting parents. Worst of all was the end date.

Friendships could break up of course, either by drifting away, or a descion and it would hurt but there was more then one option. If you lost contact with a friend, you could say hi without it seeming creepy, at least.

But break ups were odd. A full stop as opposed to a semi-colon. But people stayed friends with their exes so maybe that wasn’t true.

Maybe the truth of it all was that there was a switch that changed your feelings from friendship to romance that she just didn’t have. An emotion she neither felt or understood. And she was okay with that. And so was Ginny. They might not have understood each other but they respected each other and they could talk to each other about I love yous and break ups and parents and all the things that got stuck in the middle. They would cross those hurdles when they got there. Together.


End file.
